


Animal Rescue and Menagerie Magical Mishaps

by Jay_s_Atelier



Series: Sanctuary Sanctuary [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Blaise left his twin niece and nephew to watch over the animals the church personally had rescued from mages that weren't enchanted dangerously. He should have known there would be some accident when they found a reference for spells.
Relationships: Artoria & Arthur Pendragon, Cu Pack, Gilgamesh & Enkidu, Gilgamesh | Archer & Kishinami Hakuno, Hakuno Kishinami & Enkidu, Merlin & Prototype Merlin, Rin Tohsaka & Cu Chulainn, Saber Faces
Series: Sanctuary Sanctuary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052525
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Animal Rescue and Menagerie Magical Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Blaise had a light issue.

He was called into the church in the next town over. His specialty was required with one of the members of the church coming back from a mission to fight against the phantasmal and mages that went more that a bit too far once again was unlucky on their mission. Blaise suspected, not for the first time, that Amakusa was cursed in one of his precious missions to be unnaturally unlucky. The only saving grace he had was the fact that his partner, a woman that did not take no for an answer after meeting him the first time, named Semiramis. All of that was normal, only his usual assistant Kirei was visiting his father in the city this time.

Fuyuki was an incredible place and located the closest to the Church Menagerie Rescue Farm. Unfortunately, it was at least a day's travel away. No one wanted any of the animals to be seen by the regular populace. Not when there were already stories out there of monsters that destroyed towns and homes. No one took _those_ seriously. 

(Blaise took a moment to mourn the ignorance that could have meant they had more protection for themselves and their families. The church giving this information out was still important, but they saw it as superstitious nonsense. At least the ones with kids sometimes played along to do "Make believe" with them. It meant _some_ homes had protection. At least until the kids grew out of it. 

Magical animals that were still being examined to make sure they didn't mutate and could get sent to new homes? Preferably the zoo. Too much evidence for the monsters under the bed being real.

Not something they needed when some of those monsters _needed_ to be believed in to be able to target you.)

That meant the only available ones with enough skill to watch over them all were his twin niece and nephew. He loved them. Really he did, but sometimes it got oddly boring in the tasks for looking after the animals. There were only so many investigations and tests you could do on them after all.

Just... the twins were smart. Genius on some things really. 

The two of them would get bored.

Distracted.

Hopefully they wouldn't this weekend.

.

* * *

.

"Blaise said we were to keep watch of the animals for three days." Amrys Merlin said when she looked over at the lizards that reminded her way too much of dragons in their pen. The siblings were all unironically named after Arthur, which left a lot of Artorias in the group only differentiated by a knight class attached afterward. Hilariously it looked like Kirei was full of dry humor by giving them the last name Pendragon. 

"I thought he said it would only be the weekend," Emrys Merlin added his own thoughts in while walking over to the wolves section.

The group collectively named after Cu Chulainn. Similarly only told apart by knight classes added onto them as well. Kirei was good at names, but _not_ that creative. Cu Alter was in fact looking at a few of the other animals in pens like he wanted to kill them. Preferably the Arjuna Alter chimera of a lizard ad a rabbit from the way he was floating and looking right back at him. Which was still better than the monkey and fox growling at one another like they were ready to go for the kill in Arjuna and Karna's case. Both Merlins were fascinated by the fact that the three of Karna, Arjuna, and Arjuna Alter were brothers that were born from the same litter. Both Arjuna supposedly twins even. Even the mage that did that apparently raged at how they failed to understand that mystery when they got caught.

"You know that they'll take too much of Blaise's time to the point he'll have to leave later. The newest clergy were said to have shown up in the church last week he left to fix Amakusa at. None of them are familiar with Blaise's proceedings, this means at least one of them is going to get a lesson on it. If not all of them." Amrys Merlin answered back. She was more up to date on it than her brother this time since she was present when their mother mentioned it to one of her friends. A little distracted by the fact that the elephant, named Jinako, in the largest pen was making a victory cheer for playing with an old style video game that had the largest and sturdiest joystick controller she ever saw.

"And Blaise only wants them monitored in the meantime I remember." Emrys Merlin remembered in the to do list their uncle left them.

The lion was play fighting with the odd deer like animal - that was _definitely not_ a deer - in their own little arena despite the fact that neither of them could enter the other's pen. The spikes of earth and wind shaped like weapons taking care of the distance. Both Merlins mused on how much more effectively they would be without the magic dampeners in the walls of each pen. Gilgamesh and Enkidu were having a great time.

Honestly it wasn't hard to see why no one wanted to let these animals to the zoos like most of the other rescues when they came in. 

The closest one to normal was the fluffiest and a little larger than normal squirrel. A squirrel that was negotiating with the elegant looking housecat over finances for the preserve as she munched on almond cakes. Hakuno and Rin were definitely not house pets or normal in the least with that intelligence. Even if they could budget better than most humans. 

"Fou fa fou." Their own familiar concurred. Clearly they were all too strange to leave alone. 

"Then let's feed them and make sure to follow the rest of the animal care as directed. We have three full days to play around with the spells that one mage left in their family books. I be we can do better."

Both siblings looked at one another with hidden glee. Of course they would.

.

* * *

.

Of course the two did exactly as they said. The book had so many simple spells. So many things the two could have done in their sleep. If they wanted to sleep. 

Who was to stop them when they got a little more into it than before?

Fou didn't see the big deal and neither Emrys nor Amrys Merlin had any reason to stop. 

Rin hissing at them to be careful and Hakuno trying to distract them with food for themselves would have been better on anyone else. Anyone else not too into their latest fun as they experimented in spells on the fly and did so much better than the mages that wrote the book. 

Blaise was still in the with a healing Amakusa. Kirei visiting family. Their mother was not even at the reserve as she liked her own job outside of magic. 

Of course they went a overboard.

_~~Oops~~_.

.

* * *

.

"Sister, I think we may have made a small mistake."

"I can see that, Brother."

The two really couldn't say anymore as they looked at the chaos in front of them. Maybe they should have challenged themselves in a field away from sentient beings, or maybe they should have calmed down like their uncle liked to say to stop _and_ think. Fou was just as deadpan while staring out in front of them.

The lizard that reminded them eerily of dragons were now one man and many many women with the same green eyes and blond hair. There was almost no identifier on how to tell the difference between all but two of the females as the clear youngest and eldest of the group. All of them puzzling over their shift as they warily watched the rest of the should have been animals in pens. Pens that, thankfully, _could_ fit more than one gown human inside of them. 

The wolves were a bunch of red eyed and blue haired men that looked eerily identical aside from a few defining builds and hair length. It was a lot more than they got from the female Artorias at least. If only all four of them weren't trying to serenade the ocean eyed long haired human Rin. Rin who was hissing out her displeasure and turning an alarming shade of red.

"Fou oo." Clearly it was interesting, or possibly a train wreck, with the way Fou reacted like thy were watchin a soap opera. 

Karna, Arjuna, and Arjuna Alter were remarkably calm over in their section. Possibly trying to figure out why they had such strange new shapes and fur. No, looks like both Arjuna's were trying to figure out why they were almost identical, while Karna - he slipped _**out** _of his pen!? - was watching Jinako play her game. She completely ignored no longer being an elephant.

Even _worse_.

Gilgamesh was out of his cage and posing like some model from the television as he all but _purred_ at Hakuno. Hakuno, who kept making the most deadpan chirps the pair had ever heard that somehow made Gilgamesh look like he was ready to drape himself on her like a fur coat he no longer had. 

"It's a little odd I think being human shaped for all of us don't you think?"

"Yes it really is-" Both Merlin were about to respond as one as was their habit from time to time before they realized someone new was speaking. Simultaneously, they turned to look at the newest voice's owner.

A long green haired being that was too pretty for words just smiled with a savage glint in their eyes. "I think we might start with those things humans call clothing. Blaise always did call them important whenever one of us damaged them after all. My name is Enkidu if you forgot, by the way."


End file.
